Baseball and Horror
by geektime66
Summary: Mulder and William are watching the World Series and want Scully to join them.


Disclaimer: I don't own the X Files

Note: So here is something that is total fluff that has nothing to do with anything except that I wrote it while watching the World Series.  
Not really any point except to be cute.

"Scullaaayyyy…"

"Mulder I said no."

"But it's the World Series it only happens once a year. And this year the Cubs are playing and who knows if we will even be alive the next time that happens?"

"I don't know if you've forgotten but I am currently doing all of the paper work for a case that I know you were present for."

The silence from the living room made Scully smile. The game had been on for a half hour and every ten minutes Mulder or William would try to get her to watch with them. She really had no interest in baseball unless she was hitting pitches with Mulder's hands on her hips or she was watching her son play.

She poked her head out of the kitchen and saw William sitting on the couch wearing a Yankees hat and leaning forward concentrating on the game.  
Mulder had his hand on their son's back and sat back cracking sunflower seeds. She smiled happily at the quaint image before her and decided to move herself and her work to the couch.  
William happily moved over when he saw her, "You're gonna watch?"

His light brown hair hung floppily in his somewhat awkward teenage face that was covered in freckles left over from hours spent in the summer sun.

"Well I'm going to keep working but I'll sit with you guys."

"Dammit!" Mulder yelled suddenly.

"Mulder!" Scully said and hit his shoulder.

"Sorry, but Cleveland is kicking Chicago's as- butt." Mulder said catching himself again. William laughed to himself that they still tried not to swear in front of him.

"You're not even a Cubs fan Mulder." Scully raised an eyebrow at him.

"No not really but I always like an underdog." He shrugged and returned his eyes to the game.

When a commercial break came Mulder got up and stretched, "Anyone want popcorn?"

"Yes!" William said as he sat back in the couch.  
"Got it. Scully?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Can you get me a diet Coke while you're at it?" Her eyes didn't leave her laptop screen.

Being back on the X Files had been nice but also proved to be a new source of stress. She needed to get used to having Mulder as a partner again. She had gotten used to his bad work habits over the years but now she was being reacquainted with them and she was wondering if she should force him to sit down and do the work. Scully wondered if she held more power now that they were married or if he still would shrug off his share of the work.

"Mom what's the case you're writing about?" William said and tried to get a look at the screen.

Scully turned the laptop away, "You know I can't tell you that."

"Dad tells me about your cases."

"He tells you about old cases."  
"No he told me about the lizard one a few months ago."

Scully sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Well he shouldn't be doing that."

"Come on just a little bit!" He looked up at her with eyes that matched Mulder's and were able to reenact his sad puppy face perfectly.

"A woman in Virginia claimed that she was possessed by the ghost of Patrick Henry's wife." Scully's voice was one that told him she was not going to continue.  
William though, being Mulder's son, persisted, "Oh yeah! Dad told me the story of Patrick Henry's wife! The lady with the candle." He made a ghostly sound and continued, "She went crazy and they thought she was possessed. Then they locked her in the basement for the last few years of her life. She was buried in an unmarked grave and forgotten about. Now she haunts the family's old estate. Creepy."

Scully tried not to smile at his enthusiasm that reminded her of a young Mulder, "Well it sounds like you know everything already."

"No not everything, what was the possessed woman doing?" William was still trying to catch a look at the laptop screen when Mulder joined them.

"Her family reported her missing not long after they checked her into a mental facility for her supposed 'possession'. So we went to look for her and found her wondering naked in the woods near the old Henry estate. She didn't remember being possessed and was just really confused about where she was." He told William the whole story as he sat down and handed Scully her Coke.

"Mulder…" Scully just shook her head knowing it was not worth it.  
She opened the can of coke, "William are you cheering for the Cubs?"

William shrugged, "I haven't really decided yet. I'm waiting to see who's winning."

"Fair weather fan." Mulder said and pushed Williams head to the side.

"But I also kind of want to cheer against them to irritate dad." William added as he laughed and took a grab for Mulder's arm.  
"I'll cheer for Cleveland with you." Scully offered William with a smile.  
William cheered.

"Traitor." Mulder said with narrowed eyes.

"Calling me a traitor would mean that I ever cared to begin with."

The rest of the game was uninteresting to all three of them. When it became clear that the Cubs were going to lose Scully suggested a movie and some ice cream. This seemed to perk Mulder up a bit.

"Mulder it is only the first game in the series." She said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks for sitting with us." He put his hands on her hips and pressed a quick kiss to her neck. She gave him a small smile and continued scooping out ice cream.  
Mulder poured two glasses of wine.

"Can I have wine?" William asked as they returned to the living room, Mulder carrying the wine and Scully carefully balancing three bowls of ice cream.

"No." She said answered, "Did you pick the movie?"  
He picked up a DVD cover that showed a sea monster holding a busty 50s pin-up type woman, "Yes! Creature from the Black Lagoon."

"Nice choice kid! Did you put it in?" Mulder said and handed Scully her glass.  
William tried to take a sip as it was handed in front of him.

Mulder laughed and Scully scowled.

"Yep it is ready for you to press play."


End file.
